Luna in mente de Neville in aeternum eris
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Neville graduated Hogwarts with everything going great. He had a great job, he had a decent place to stay, he had great friends. But he was missing one this: courage. Now five years later he's given the opportunity, but will he take it?


_I remember my graduation like it was yesterday, I especially remember how terrified I was. I was will aware of the events happening at summer's end. I had planned on getting a flat with Harry and Ron. I also had a great job lined up, thanks to Dumbledore. (I know he used his influences to get me such a great job.) Shortly after graduation I was going to be working in the Herbology department at St. Mungos, helping to grow plants used for the potions to heal the patients. But I wasn't scared of any of those things. Actually, I was very excited about finally getting out of Hogwarts and living life on my own. It gave me a chance to change myself, I knew I wouldn't be labeled as screw up anymore. But still, I was scared stiff._

'_Why?' You might ask. Well I'll tell you. Even though I knew I was going to have so much, I also knew there was one thing I could never have. It was the only thing I truly desired those past years. It was hard admitting it to myself at times, admitting that it wouldn't come true. But there was always the nagging voice in the back of my head reminding me of exactly who I was. I know I'm sounding highly pessimistic, but I am also am aware of the fact that I was completely correct._

_Honestly, what could she ever see in me? It's almost depressing to think about. I was supposed to be ecstatic, it was my graduation. I was graduating! I'm supposed to be happy! Inside I'm going insane though. There's a tiny part of me that thinks I might have a chance, but then the rest of me knows it's too late. I'm just going to have to move on with my life._

_I was able to get through the ceremony without her on my mind, much. Professor Dumbledore has always been great at keeping people's mind occupied, and I thank him so much for that. Nobody noticed the faint traces of distress on my face though, but then did they ever?_

_The train ride home seemed very cruel to me then. I decided to sit with a group of my closest friends, minus Ginny who is probably off somewhere snogging Dean to death. I went into the back compartment with the Golden Trio: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger._

_They weren't the problem though. She was. She decided to come in to our little section of the train and wish us off. There was no problem with that, after all she still had a year of school left. I couldn't be annoyed with her for being so considerate. But the whole time I kept on my mask with the happy face while we all discussed our post Hogwarts plans._

_When everything seemed to be going along smoothly, and I had almost built up enough courage to tell her; Ron goes off and does the stupidest thing possible, right in front of everyone. He got down on hi knee in front of Hermione and had the audacity to propose to her! We all silently awaited her response though, which ended up being a 'yes', as we all expected. I didn't want to be, but I was jealous. I didn't think it was fair that he had everything: a wonderful family, great friends, a prefect girlfriend-I mean fiance._

_I guess I was still planning on telling her about my feelings, but since Ron had gotten all lovey-dovey with Hermione I chickened out. There was just no way I could compete with that._

_I think the worst part of it all was when the train came to a stop at Platform 3/4. We all said our 'good-byes' and the trio went off to meet up with their families. But she stayed with me for a short while longer. We didn't really talk or anything, just waited. Before too long her dad showed up and she ran off towards him, giving me a quick wave. I don't know what came over me at the moment, but I found the guts to call out to her. She turned around and we locked eyes. Under her gaze I froze, only able to utter the words, "I'll miss you Luna..."

* * *

_

_**I know this chapter was pretty short, but it was just the prologue. There's about one or two chapters left in this story. I hope you people will read and review so I can continue.**_


End file.
